Extra Tender Chicken
by adaylate
Summary: Takes place after the egg yolk incident... There's only one shower to get cleaned off in, so we'll shower together and save the environment, right? One-shot.


The yellow slime dripped into places that should not have yellow slime in them. Her vision blurred a while ago, and her right eye actually stung; she assumed the goo had seeped into it. Corn syrup -- she could smell it; she could feel the texture of it. Brennan raised her arm to try and stop the continuous spread of the look-alike egg yolk over her once clean-and-tidy-self. _At least it's not cold_, she thought.

Before she knew it, the crazy anti-cruelty group of people began to toss white things at her and Booth. She noticed one guy next to the police officer laughing, and she rolled her eyes -- well, one eye visibly since she had closed her burning eye.

Brennan vaguely heard Booth mention the surrounding individuals were under arrest, and she had to bite back a smile at that. He stuck to FBI code even full of slime. And that got her thinking. She had many, many strange things happn to her (mostly when she was with Booth), but this was definitely going to stick with her for a while.

She picked one of the paper feathers off of her and examined it. They had even drawn on the pieces of paper to make them look like real feathers; they were not just shaped like real feathers. This crowd was clever, and they had a lot of time on their hands, she noted. She heard Booth and the crowd exchange a few more words, but she was focused on the case, on the goo that had just been dumped on her.

_I never thought that I was so blind  
I can finally see the truth, it's me for you  
Tonight you can't imagine that I'm by your side  
'Cause it's never gonna be the truth too far for you_

"C'mon, Bones," she heard, almost in a laughing tone. Brennan narrowed her eyes and allowed Booth to direct her away from the crowd. She looked up at her partner. A goofy grin appeared plastered to his face; she could not believe him. How could he continue to walk around like nothing just happened? And, not only that, he was laughing about it?

"This is funny to you, isn't it?"

"I've been through a lot with you, Bones--and I mean a lot. But this? This has opened a new chapter in the Booth and Bones Book of Adventures," he chuckled.

Booth, of course, noticed the small smile he had gotten out of Brennan. She didn't end up saying anything, though. She honestly had nothing to say in return; she agreed with him completely. Their book was growing excessively and she enjoyed adding to it.

"Let's get cleaned up," Booth stated, and removed his hand from Brennan's shoulder. He found a nearby officer and asked where they could get a shower, or at least a hose.

"It's a small town," the officer answered. "We have one shower in that chicken place up there... Which, I see you've already been to." He motioned toward the chicken place anyway, to the place where Booth and Brennan had recently been transformed into chickens.

"One? Alright. Where exactly?"

"Third floor," the officer responded.

"Thanks," Booth stated as he walked away. On his way back to Brennan, he grabbed them each an FBI shirt and some sweat pants he had in the trunk of his black SUV. Once she came into view, he found Brennan with a towel trying to wipe off some of the corn syrup, and promptly laughed.

_But can you hear me say? Don't throw me away  
And there's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow_

"There's one shower... I'll take you up there and leave you to clean up, then I'll do the same. Even though it's in that smelly factor, gross -- you ready or what?"

"Yeah," she answered and walked next to him. They found another pathway through the gate so they didn't have to worry about the protestors and their goo.

Brennan threw him the towel once they had reached the building, a smile on her face.

"You might want to, you know, wipe off a bit," she teased.

"Yeah yeah... Thanks, Bones. Keep walking," he stated.

Once they stepped into the elevator, Booth began to wipe off the corn syrup dripping down his face, still from his hair. He threw the towel over his head and wiped a majority of the faux-yoke off of him. A tiny giggle filled his ears; he looked over at Brennan.

"Hey, you're in no position to laugh," he stated, his arms still in motion in an attempt to clean himself off and whatnot. A majority of it landed on the floor of the elevator, but he did not care much about that at the moment.

"No, I know... It's just the whole _incident_. And the color yellow suits you."

Booth rolled his eyes as he picked off some of the paper feathers stuck to him. "Really funny, Bones. I took a majority of that yolk-dumping for you, you know. I think I deserve a thank you."

"I didn't see you jumping in front of the flying yolk to minimize the blow of it on me. We were just walking... Bad luck apparently follows you," she smiled.

"And therefore follows you since you're my partner," he nodded once and motioned for her to walk out of the elevator with him. Booth looked left and then right, noticing a painted restroom sign at the end of the hallway to the right. He began to walk toward the sign alongside Brennan.

"Well, no."

"No?"

"Your bad luck has no effect on me," she answered.

Booth glanced back to make sure they were safe, and promptly noticed their yellow footprints leaving from the elevator. He grinned to himself.

"Let's rewind a few minutes ago, Bones. Do we need a chicken-transformation replay?"

Noticing him smiling after he had turned, Brennan glanced behind them and noticed the footprints as well. She shook her head, dually acknowledging their footprints and Booth's question.

He reached forward and opened the door to the restroom and checked out the place, making sure their environment seemed calm--normal, even. It seemed alright so he prepared himself to leave Brennan to clean herself up. He wouldn't stray far though; if anything he'd stand outside the door. Booth tossed their pile of clean clothes (with a few corn syrup handprints) on a bench that stood near the wall.

"No, we do not need a replay," she answered as she slipped off her jacket. Her now see-through white blouse stuck to her skin, revealing her black bra. Brennan worked at her necklace clasp for a while, but with the sticky-goo, she could not find the clasp. "But, can you help me take of my necklace off? I can't get it while covered in goo."

Booth quickly snapped his head up, where had previously watched her fluid body movements. "Yeah, sure."

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but all I have is time  
Out love's the perfect crime_

Brennan nodded and turned in front of him, moving her now yellow hair to the side in the process. He worked at it for a few seconds, and stepped in closer to her to get a better look. Her rear pressed right into his groin. He swallowed hard but couldn't find it in himself to move away; he worked at the clasp.

"You picked a perfect day to wear a necklace that doesn't come off easily," he teased.

"I always wear this necklace," she retorted.

"I know," he answered, and finally got it undone. He sighed, getting a slightly incompetent feeling as it had taken him so long to remove the clasp. Booth removed his suit jacket and slipped off his shoes, revealing his crazy socks. He began to work at his tie as Brennan began to unbutton her blouse, button-by-button.

Not exactly sure what to do, he stayed in the room with her. They were comfortable around each other; they were just getting cleaned off. _Bones will take a shower, I'll wait, then I'll take a shower. That's the plan_. He told himself.

That's when Brennan looked at him, before turning on the stream of water. She noticed him shiver once.

"You're cold. You go first," she stated softly.

"No, Bones. Ladies first. Just... make it quick."

"I want you to clean off first, Booth," she responded, crossing her arms in front of her.

_Take everything that I know you'll break  
And I give my life away so far for you  
But can you hear me say? Don't throw me away  
There's no way out, I gotta hold you somehow_

So, Booth stood up and walked over to her. He opened the curtain, standing awfully close to her as he felt the warmth from the water running. The tiny shower had steamed up quickly.

"Bones. Get in the shower," he said, looking her dead in the eye. He didn't fail to notice her lack-of-shirt.

"Booth. Get in the shower," she echoed. Brennan placed her hand on his arm and nudged him into it, not backing down. He laughed at her tiny nudge. In return, he scooped her up in one arm and set her down in the shower. Brennan began to laugh at the unexpected action.

"Shower," he said, laughing.

"Booth, seriously," she responded in a low tone. "You're cold, I'm not."

"I'm fine," he answered and began to walk away.

"No," she stated and grabbed his arm. Brennan braced herself on the wall of the shower, holding onto him. The sleeve of his white undershirt was clean considering his jacket had taken the brunt of the dumping.

Booth looked at her. She looked at him. He stepped closer.

"Shower with me, then," she whispered shyly.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he stepped closer to her and backed her into the shower as he stepped closer and closer.

And closer. Booth began to unbutton his shirt and Brennan began to undo her pants. Only, their eyes remained locked on the other's. Brennan smiled shyly and Booth did the same. Here they were, undressing in front of each other, and Booth had frozen. He didn't know what to do. He felt like an inexperienced teenager.

_All I wanna do is touch you  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime_

He was supposed to get cleaned off, he knew that much, but his partner was undressing in front of him. He couldn't hide the excitement that had grown within him throughout this entire exchange.

Brennan, now pant-less, stepped under the stream of water. The droplets washed away the goo, causing it to drip down and vanish down the drain. Only seconds passed before she placed her hand on Booth's face, and directed him under the water. She began to wipe him off, and she allowed one hand to stray down to his chest.

Her fingers ran over every indent, every contour, ever little hair, and she stopped at his pants. She undid his "Cocky" belt and shortly thereafter, his pants fell to his ankles. Booth stepped out of the them and kicked them to the side. He opened his eyes and took one step closer to Brennan.

"Bones..." she placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. She smiled again. He loved her smile. And this time, she stepped closer to him. Her hand traveled down to his waist, tracing over his wet, warm skin, causing him to sigh. Booth brought a hand up and gently moved her hair from her face. He grinned and brought said hand to her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb along her cheek bone, wiping away a few water droplets in the process. He was so enthralled by her that he didn't know what to do. He fantasized about things like this, with Brennan, but this... Now that they were here, he couldn't function; he couldn't breathe.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Everyday but I all I have is time  
Our love's the perfect crime_

Brennan's tiny hand cautiously found his forearm, and she rested it there before she brought her eyes up to meet his. They stared for a while, admired, took in their depth. She saw something in his eyes just as he saw something in hers. Booth slowly leaned in and found her lips. It was a short kiss, nice and soft and cautious... Yet complete fire at the same time. Brennan stepped closer to him and their bodies fit perfectly; she filled his spaces, and he filled hers. She felt safe.

He kissed her again; he brushed his lips over hers and he felt her lips open slightly to accommodate him. Slowly, Booth ran his tongue over her bottom lip and then gently pushed his tongue past her lips, calmly... Like they had all the time in the world. Their tongues mingled softly, contentedly, before things took a heated turn. Brennan unhooked her bra and her panties had somehow fallen off; she was fascinated with how quickly they stripped their clothes and forgot about them in the corner of the shower. Her mind was clouded; his touch just made her lose every coherent thought she had.

"Seeley," she whispered in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe before she kissed a trail down his neck. A surprised moan had escaped her lips once Booth had pressed her into the shockingly cold shower wall. Pinned against it, she opened her eyes and found the desire deep in his eyes.

The way she said his name drove him crazy. His rock hard member pressed into her thigh was only supporting evidence.

And he smiled a smile so genuine, Brennan couldn't help but smile in return.

"Temperance..." he whispered.

_I wanna, I wanna, I wanna touch you  
You wanna touch me too  
Every way and when they set me free  
Just put your hands on me_

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!! :) Song - "I Wanna" by The All-American Rejects.


End file.
